The Sexiest Man of SciFi Competition
by Loethaelis
Summary: I was watching the Miss America pageant, then I got to thinking, This is the product of a SciFi fan, a late night, and the Miss America Pageant. Rated T for coming chapters. Sorry I haven't gotten the next chapter up yet. Here's the extended first chapter


Holly: Hello and welcome to the first ever Sexiest Man of Sci-fi Competition. Tonight our contestants will be introduced and performthefirst test. Before I introduce the contestants, May I introduce my fellow hostess and author Sirvall. _(A woman in a Top Hat and Tails walks out on stage.)_And Now the First up, from Battlestar Galactica, The ever lovable and probably completely insane Genius, Gaius Baltar! _(Baltar enters from behind curtain, Screams and wolf whistles can be heard from the audience)_

Baltar: Thank you, thank you I'm really happy to be here.

Holly: Not for long.

Baltar: What?

Holly _:(Smiles)_ Oh, nothing. (_Clears her throat and begins to announce the next people. Sirvall takes the mike)_

Sirvall: And next up, one of the few men from Star Trek who met our standards, from DS9, Julian Bashir! _(A very worried looking Bashir emerges from backstage, walks out and stands next to Baltar)_

Holly :( _Grabs one of the techie's microphones_) Now we present to you from Stargate SG-1, the wonders of the greatness and godliness of the god man Daniel Jackson! _(Daniel enters stage right and takes his place next to Bashir)_

Sirvall: And now, we're pleased to present, the greatest of the great, the meanest of the mean, the. HEY!

Holly _:( Elbows Sirvall in the ribs.)_ Enough already!

Sirvall: From Andromeda. We present to you. Telemachus Rhade! (Dreamy look) ooooh, Rhade _(Shakes head)_ back to you, Holly. _(Rhade walks out on stage and takes his place next to Daniel)_

Holly: He's already been out of his home galaxy, From Stargate Atlantis, Major John Sheppard. _(Sheppard walks out grinning and takes his place next to Rhade. Sheppard leans around behind Rhade and whispers something to Daniel.)_

Sheppard _:( To Daniel)_ So, Why are we here? _(Rhade and Daniel both shrug)_

Daniel: Not the slightest.

Rhade: Not a clue either

Sirvall: Now if those three over there would shut up (_Glares at Daniel, Rhade and Sheppard.)_ I would like to introduce the next contestant. All the way from a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, Han Solo_! (A loud yell from a wookie can be heard followed by someone saying 'Stay here chewie'. Han walks out on stage smiling and waving to all the scarily obsessed fan girls.)_

Holly: And one of the other two hottest people from Star Wars. Luke Skywalker!

Sirvall: From Episode two. Anakin Skywalker! _(Luke and Anakin both walk out on stage. They look about the same age. They take places next to Han.)_

Holly: And from Episode two, Obi-Wan Kenobi!

Sirvall: From Episode one, Qui-Gon Jiin. _(Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walk out and take places next to Anakin. Obi-Wan noticeably edges away from Anakin.) _

Holly: And the one we all liked, Wedge Antilles! _(Wedge, you know, the one who flew the death star mission with Luke. If you don't remember watch "A new hope" again.)_

Sirvall: From Star Trek Voyager, Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris!

Holly: From The Matrix, Neo. _(Neo does the Uber cool trench coat sweeping move)_

Sirvall: Everyone loves Morpheus! _(As Holly and Sirvall are saying the people's names, the people are randomly appearing on stage.) _

Holly: Commander Charles Tucker! _(We will refer to him by his nickname, "Trip")_

Sirvall: I didn't think he was still alive but here he is! Agent Fox Mulder!

Holly: Everyone's favorite guy from "Charmed" Leo!

Sirvall: And since the two original candidates incapacitated each other, Bylar Kreis! From Farscape!

Holly: From Star Trek the Next Generation, Commander William Riker!

Sirvall: _(Getting a little competitive with Holly) _Now, The captain we all know and love from the Firefly 'verse, Captain Malcolm Reynolds!

Holly:_ (Upstaging Sirvall) _she gets captain Tightpants, but we have the one who actually looks good in tight pants, Simon Tam! _("Respect" by Aretha Franklin Starts Playing as Simon enters Stage left) _

Sirvall: He may have been better known as the original "Starbuck" from the original '79 version of "Battlestar Galactica" But her is "Face" from "The A-Team"

Holly: Well, since you brought up the '79 version of 'Galactica, Here's Commander Adama!

Sirvall: Here's someone older and a little more respected. Sulu, from the original Star trek!

Holly: Well, here's someone a little newer and a little hotter. Tom Lone from Catwoman!

Sirvall: Here's someone a little better known, Korben Dallas.

Holly: one of my personal favorites, Ray Stantz!

Sirvall: Well, if you get him then I get agent K.

Holly: Fine, I get J! (_The two began bickering like the sisters that they actually are, though neither will admit it. They then remember that they are supposed to be hosting the show and get their Mickey-mouse operation back together...)_

Sirvall: Sorry about that folks, we'll continue in a minute. (_Both walk off stage, several large crashes and bangs are heard before both emerge grinning)_

Holly: Sorry, were back on track. Now, to the next challenge, Cooking! And our first contestant is…

_**To be continued…**_

(A/N) Hi, sorry I haven't put the next chapter up yet, I had to rewrite this one to include all the people we forgot. If you don't know who theses people are. Here's a reference.

Gaius Baltar……………………………………………………………2003 Battlestar Galactica

Julian Bashir……………………………………………………………Star Trek Deep Space Nine

Daniel Jackson…………………………………………………………Stargate SG-1

Telemachus Rhade……………………………………………………Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda

Lt. Col. John Sheppard………………………………………………Stargate Atlantis

Qui-gon Jin…………………………………………………………………Star Wars Episode 1

Obi-wan Kenobi……………………………………………………………" " "2

Anakin Skywalker…………………………………………………………." " "3

Han Solo…………………………………………………………………………" " "4

Luke Skywalker………………………………………………………………." " "5

Wedge Antilles…………………………………………………………………" " "6

Tom Paris……………………………………………………………………………Star Trek Voyager

Neo………………………………………………………………………………………the Matrix

Morpheus………………………………………………………………………………The Matrix

Charles "Trip" Tucker…………………………………………………………….Star Trek Enterprise

Fox Mulder………………………………………………………………………………The X-Files

Leo Wyatt…………………………………………………………………………………Charmed

Bylar Kreis……………………………………………………………………………………Farscape

William Riker…………………………………………………………………………………Star Trek The Next Generation

Malcolm Reynolds…………………………………………………………………………Firefly

Simon Tam…………………………………………………………………………………….Serenity

Face Man………………………………………………………………………………………………The A-Team

Commander Adama…………………………………………………………………………….1979 version of Battlestar Galactica

Sulu………………………………………………………………………………………………………Star Trek TOS

Tom Lone…………………………………………………………………………………………………Catwoman

Korben Dallas…………………………………………………………………………………………….The Fifth Element

Ray Stantz……………………………………………………………………………………………….Ghostbusters

Agent K……………………………………………………………………………………………………..Men in Black 1

Agent J…………………………………………………………………………………………………………Men in Black2

I think that's everyone, If I forgot someone, leave me a review and I'll add them in. See ya next time on "The Sexiest Man of Sci-Fi!"

Loethaelis


End file.
